Legend of Zelda: Light Dark Chaos
by GaiaAuthor97
Summary: There was a certain story told by the Twilitian people long ago that was supposedly based on a real event. No one believed it was real...until the new age of 2050 comes around that is? Warning: NSFW moments within.
1. Legend of Zelda: Light Dark Chaos Pro

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Sexual Themes**, **Explicit sex**

**Ch.0 (Prologue): 1000 more years later**

Long ago there was a story. A story that was thought to have been based on an actual event was spoken through generation upon generation of the **Queens of the Twilight Realm**. Many thought that it was a legend that was a catalyst to the end of both the **Realm of Light **and the **Realm of Darkness** altogether but alas it was just a story.

When I heard it as a little girl I believed it, I'm not ashamed to admit it because many other children of my realm believed it as well. We were legit saps of romantic stories...which was the reason I became sappy and blushy whene- cough cough ahem I mean what? Anyway, it went like this.

Once so long ago the **25th** Queen of Twilight, -- (Don't ask cause her name was not recorded for some reason) has once again performed the sacred tradition...or used to be tradition of the Twili people in which she gives her blessings to the children of parents who were soldiers of our people. The point of it was before a great battle would occur the Queen would kiss their foreheads to encourage their safe return. The scary part was it always worked. So-

"Um sorry for interrupting Midna but though we are glad to be here very much, we don't that much time before the mirror loses connection. So can you...speed it up a little?"

**Princess Zelda of Hyrule **was sitting on her red, lavish bed in fluffy pink pajamas alongside our hero **Link**...who was topless. She was holding a partially repaired shard of the **Twili Mirror **big enough to see **The Current Queen of Twili Midna****'s **face and body.

Midna was wearing pajamas as well except it was silky and shines of an orangey red like her hair that she kept tied as a ponytail. The thing is about Midna's was that all her buttons were open so Link and Zelda had to make sure that they weren't looking directly at her blue skin. Specifically her ample chest and smooth, slender stomach.

Midna rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine jeez, just avoid the mushy stuff? You pansies."

"Sorry about this Midna."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway to make the shit short the Queen was nicknamed **White Crow **due to her white crow's mask that she wears that only covers her eyes. She fell in love with a peasant boy and almost destroys the realms, the end."

Link sighed in disappointed.

"I agree with Link. That was a little less detailed than we thought."

Through the shard mirror Midna started to pout.

"Well maybe if someone didn't interrupt me then maybe the story would've been more interesting!"

The image from both sides of the shard started to become a little staticy. It was the indication that the connection between the light and dark realms are getting weaker. Good thing there's always tomorrow for it to regain its strength.

"Oh it's that time again. Well we can pick up where you left off tomorrow afternoon? Goodnight Midna."

"There is no night here dumbass."

Zelda nervously chuckled while Link shifted himself onto his back on Zelda's bed, laying his head on the soft pillow.

"Sigh I get it, goodnight princess. Hope you don't get too loud with Link there?"

"Ah! You don't have to know about what we do when we're alone?"

Zelda's face turned red from embarrasment. All Link did was internally chuckle to himself. His handsome smile was too obvious.

"Don't laugh at me Link!"

"Alright chill princess. Hopefully when you expand your kingdom you guys can find more of the shards...that I shattered. See ya!"

The connection of the shards were cut off. Putting it inside of her wooden nightstand drawer Zelda yawned as she scooted herself close to Link and laid down next to him. He wrapped his left arm around his princess's left shoulder and Zelda placed her hand onto his solid, rock hard chest.

Link really felt like a man whenever Zelda would blush while slowly caressing his abs. Sigh if only Zelda wasn't so uptight when he suggests if he could touch her chest? They're soft as marshmellows and her nipples are always sensitive.

"Say Link?"

"Hmm?"

Zelda looked directly at Link's face.

"Remember when we talked about having kids?"

Link nods his head as a response.

"...And how I'm not able to bear any?"

He remembers that day. The few days ago when Zelda was hit with the worst news that she ever heard in her life? **Impa, her royal advisor and master assassin** of the **Sheikah Tribe** told Zelda that her body was unable to have children.

The shock caused her to cry for two days. It was also painful and devastating for Link yet he had to be that shoulder Zelda needed to cry on. Though it was a tragedy for the Hyrule Dynasty that didn't mean they didn't turn this negative into a positive motivator.

2 days after the heart wrenching news they both vowed that no matter what they would try and try again until the goddesses blessed Zelda with a child. That night it led them to take eachother's virginities as lovers...Impa found out later. It wasn't all that bad except she tried to kill Link.

"Will I ever bear an heir to the throne? You've always told me how you were ready to be a strong father for your son or daughter? Goddesses why di-"

Link put a finger to Zelda's lips while scooting down so he could meet eye to eye with her. He then gently took Zelda's left hand and kissed it.

"'Believe in the Goddesses'? That's something I would definetely say to you all the time Link...I love you so so much. You're more than just my hero and lover. You're my destiny presented by the Goddesses. Even if I can't have a child, without you I wouldn't know what to do with myself?"

Zelda closed her eyes as she planted her lips softly onto Link's. He pulled her hips closer to his body, ending up between her legs. Their now escalated erotic kissing heated up their bodies, sweat started to suface the skin, glistening them under the moonlight.

"Ah!!"

Zelda got surprised a bit when she felt Link, who couldn't hold himself back anymore as he penetrated her vagina. Gulping a bit Link avoided eye contact since he didn't tell her that he would do that so suddenly? But Zelda put her hands on his cheek and moved his head so he is looking directly at her.

Those sultry, lustful looks in her pupils made no mistake to how she was feeling right now. Afterall she compared herself to a mature rabbit in heat while Link was a hungry wolf with great power.

"It's okay Link, mmmm go ahead baby, ravage my pussy hard and deep."

...Well she said it and Link would neeever disobey a direct order from the princess. So he shifted his position, letting Zelda on top and him lying on his back.

"You lazy prick...oh fuck yes haah doesn't matter now *lick*. Want me to take this off while I'm at it?"

Zelda pointed to her top while slowly twirling her hips but with a hungry grin Link shook his head from side to side.

"Get straight to the action and skipping the foreplay hmm? Fi-ine but you owe me, understood?"

This time Link answered by getting a grip on her hips and thrusting up inside her. The squeak she produced made Link's mouth drool.

"Ah ah fuck ah oh god mmm it. Do whatever you want you beast? You're fucking shit not gonna rest until I'm satisfied!"

\--

In the morning Link threw out his hip after the 7th time. Impa had her satisfaction of laughing and Zelda apologized profusely.

In the end Zelda never obtained her heir but the Goddesses never broke their promise of the reincarnation cycle.

1000 years past...The future is more powerful than it could ever be before.

**End of Prologue**

\--

Sup homies remember to spread this story like a virus if you liked this? Stay tuned to more!


	2. Legend of Zelda: Light Dark Chaos ch1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning:** **Language, Violence, Explicit Sexual Themes**

**Ch.1: ****Imaginary line**

1000 years past to the advanced industrialization of 2050. That's right flying cars, plasma energy manipulation, virtual interactive porn, state of the art vaccinations for diseases that were not reversable/cured before unless there was more effort involved (You know who you are?), virtual interactive porn...

Anyway New England, one of the current axis powers in the United States of America known as **The** **Wisdom Royal Capital of the U.S Alliance** are celebrating a recent treaty issued by the current **Queen of England, Hannah Ghira Elizabeth aka Elizabeth the IV (Age 24) **and the **recently elected President of Germany, Ezekial Gahon** (**Age 35)**. They both stood at the giant front doors of the newly renevated **Windsor Castle**.

Her majesty was a beautiful, fair young lady wearing her grandmother's lightish blue royal gown, white arm lengthed gloves, sun hat and white heeled glass slippers. Oh let's not forget about her gold custom tiara that shone...like gold.

Anyway there were rumors that turned into legend surrounding her majesty that pissed off every one of her royal hair stylists even to this day and it all focuses on (obviously) her hair.

They say that her majesty's hair which is blonde is very puffy, even the most renowned hair specialists foamed from the mouth from how much their efforts were wasted to get it straight only to magically puff up again.

That is until **Shalk, #2 fashion designer from India** came into the scene and solved the problem...with rubberband that tied it back. The amount of painful, agonizing screams from that day has been named "The banshee's painful period." Now let's turn our attention to Ezekial.

He was a tall, broad, tan skinned, and charasmatic leader with slightly spiked back red hair. His fancy black tux wrapped around his strong, muscular figure and he wore black jeans with a belt buckle that had the insignia of a boar. On his forehead he had a rhombus shaped red gem stuck on since Mr.President was half German and half Indian.

It was a few minutes after both the Queen and the President of another country stood in front of eachother, grasping hands many high ranking officials joined the after party in the castle where they could take in the scenery, socialise, all that sweet jazz.

Speaking of jazz her majesty made sure to hire the popular jazz group, **Revolution** to perform popular versions of pop music at her request. It only costed her $3,500,000, No problem.

"Oi did you hear some rumors about President Ezekial?"

There were two high class ladies with expensive glasses of Jaegar in their hands whispering to eachother while aweing at Ezekial from across the room. He was chatting with a crowd of other nobles. Whatever he said with that stern, barely considered a smile on his face made the group laugh hysterically. One of them was coughing violently and another snorted out red wine from his nose.

"Do you mean politically? If that's the case he always speaks about what's on his mind. Sure his policies are a little bleak but shortly after they expanded with the treaty his own country will recognise just how serious he can be. In fact I heard from the news that a couple of Ezekial's policies were approved. Though his thoughts about the immigration process being more strict is distasteful to some."

"A bunch of kiss asses pardon my french but not that you ninny? I mean how it was rumoured that he was the survivor of a small, indian village that was destroyed during the process of the 2025 **Pakistanian Massacre**? His documented 2040, three part series: **Slaughtered but not Dead** showed that he went all around the world at age 17 with his step father and recieved training from the most intense military camps of all time."

"Oh my, I forgot that it's still in prime video. I should watch it when I get the chance?"

One of the ladies took a sip from their glass. Her face blushed pink as she and her friend watched him sighing while brushing his hair back.

"Yeah, what a hunk of a man he is. I wouldn't mind having a silver platter of him."

As if on cue Ezekial turned his red iris eyes toward the girls, his cold stare causing them to hide in the crowd.

"He saw us!"

"I know, did you see those eyes? Gods I almost got wet."

Ezekial turned his attention back to watch the decorations. He gotta say these kind of parties always surprises him.

"(Once again, you really outdone yourself your majesty But you didn't have to go all out just for a treaty?)"

As his eyes wondered some more they caught sight of the Queen, who was laughing along with her friends and some politicians who were grand influencers from New England to Nebraska even from California. It was then her majesty shifted her eyes, locking onto Ezekials.

The way they were half litted and fluttering spoke a language that Ezekial was familiar with? The language of want or as it was commonly known as "seduction." He could tell since he caught her soft, pink tongue slowly slipped a crack from her rosy colored lips.

The opportunity to respond to the gesture was in front of him but he waited to see if she'll tease him more. He always had a thing for mature women who are willing to give him a sample of what they got before he can dig in.

"(Hmm? That was quicker than I thought? She must be pretty impatient since her pussy of a fiance didn't bother to show up.)"

Her Majesty Elizabeth was gesturing him to come over to her but with a half cracked grin Ezekial shook his head, indicating that he won't just take the bait so easily? It made her a little pouty for this large man to be the hard to get types. It was until she looked directly at the exquisite wine glass filled halfway with **The Dalmore** **62 ****brand of whiskey.**

A wide closed mouthed smile crept across her face as she "accidently spilled" the whiskey on the front of her royal gown. Those who were nearby her gasped while running over to her side, all asking if she was okay?

"No no it's okay really my dears, I just spilled some whiskey on myself. I just need to change, that's all?"

"May I be of some assistance your majesty?"

Ezekial appeared next to Elizabeth in a flash.

"Oh! Mr.President, how delighted to see you again."

"Funny my lady cause we just shook hands not too long ago."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly.

"Indeed we did and it was magical. Alas as you can see my good sir I spilled my drink all over myself. I need to change out of this or else it'll stick to my skin."

"Oh you're majestic majesty I volunteer to assist you with your dilemma?"

One of the Queen's royal soldiers appeared when he heard the commotion. He saluted to his royal ruler. Elizabeth however lost her smile for a second there but as a master actress she smiled brightly.

"That's okay Sampson. Since Mr.President-"

"Don't be so formal your majesty? Call me Ezekial."

Elizabeth flashed him a flirty look.

"And you can call me Hannah. Anywho since Ezekial and I are building a possibly grandly wonderful relationship, we need to build some trust between us. Sooo?"

Approaching the tight muscled hunk, Elizabeth wrapped her arm under his. She traced a circle with her finger on Ezekial's broad canvas of a chest. Surprisingly no one noticed her flirty behavior.

"Why don't you...come up to my room and 'protect' me?"

Ezekial raised a brow. If she's asking him to call her by her first name then he's getting that special treatment.

"Of course your maje- Hannah."

\--

15 minutes later in her majesty's bed chambers

"Haah haah shit hah fuck how the hell are you better than before?"

One minute Ezekial was planning on just spending some catch up time with the Queen since the last time they saw eachother was 5 years ago, the next he's getting a sloppy blowjob from her as if she was a hungry poodle. She took his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop and slowly jerked it with her soft, delicate hand, licking her lips to savor the taste.

"Oh plenty of practice my dear. Men are sooo easy to manipulate...well except for you Zeke. How was it hmm? My warm, wet mouth and tongue stimulating you all over *giggle* does it feel good?"

Ezekial was in total bliss from Hannah's techniques that she was using on him...perhaps a little too well.

"Ah shitshitshit wait! I'm com-"

Hannah was caught off guard by Ezekial's ejaculating on her face.

"Sweet fuck, not the hair!"

"Ehh sorry about that?"

"You should be. I or we for that matter have a party to go back to and I don't want to come out smelling like the ocean."

Ezekial zippered himself back up while Hannah walked ovet to the mirror on her nightstand, applying something on her face that dissolved the semen that was on her.

"Well I wasn't the one who suggested a quick blowjob now did I?"

"Oh hush now, you loved it and we both know it?"

Guilty as charged Ezekial supposed. It was then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

The one who opened the door was a young woman with long, straight blonde hair. She was wearing a black set of clothing that made her look professional. Her stern expression over her distinct, fair looks gave a vibe of majority although she just turned 19 last week.

"**Zelda**! I knew you would come, I just knew it! Now give me a kiss."

The woman named Zelda put out her hand to push back Hannah's advance.

"No thank you, I know where that mouth has been?"

"Aw cmon don't be a stinker? Just one cheek smooch?"

"Look your majesty-"

"Uh uh uh only you can call me by my actual name remember?"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Hannah. I can't be here for long since I'm very busy but I wanted to tell you this?"

Hannah stepped back from Zelda to hear her out.

"First thing's first my men repelled the advance of the giant monster that was spotted three weeks ago. It was heading here as it was rising from the shore."

"I see, your company's military branch has always been useful. Great job!"

Zelda clicked her tongue in frustration.

"The thing is your high- Hannah the monster is still alive. We can hurt it but mortally wounding it is nigh impossible."

"What?! Even when I supplied you with the latest state of the art military grade weapons just last week?!"

"Painfully so. If this keeps up the monster will come back even more aggressive than before? We're currently tracking it's movements."

"Why don't you ask my country for assistance?"

Ezekial spoke up with a serious expression on his face.

"As you know we take pride in our weapon making that guarantees success against mass, doomsday weapons since 2045. In fact, Russia just offered their experts in Thermo neuclear and Plasma radiation to create some missiles that does the job right and would eliminate the beast without causing any causalties. After all, we are allies now aren't we?"

Whenever Zelda looked at this man a disgusting feeling of distrust washed over her. She can't explain it but she always felt like decking him in the face but she had to stay professional.

"Her maybe? But me, not even close to be considered an ally."

Hannah held Ezekial's hand with a slightly sad look on her face.

"Ezekial? I apologize on behalf of Zelda's behavior."

"I have a mouth you know?"

"No, it's fine. If she has a problem with me? Have a problem with me? I just hope that we can become allies one day."

Ezekial extended out his hand in good faith but Zelda was having none of that. She kept her arms crossed.

"Sorry 'Mr.Pesident' it's getting late and I have to go back to my own business. I'll see you whenever your majesty."

Zelda exited the room. She didn't realise that she wasn't the only one that felt the way she did? Ezekial never punched a girl before, bitch slapped his ex maybe for trying to take all the money out of his bank account but he would never go that far of punching one...Except for some reason he imagined Zelda's painful screams when he broke both her arms and legs. Even to him it's fucking twisted.

As Zelda entered her personalized limo she grabbed a wine glass provided to her whenever she took a ride, popped open the cork off and poured herself a drink.

"I don't need you to remind me about my age Sal?"

Zelda spoke up before her limo driver Sal could say anything.

"Understood ma'am. Where to?"

"Back to my base of operations. I need to see the monthly progress report on the developement of the **Plasma blade**. Hopefully it doesn't fuck up Sector B's lab...sigh again?"

Zelda felt her cellphone ringing, her **BTS **ringtone rang out. Sal was stifling a laugh.

"Shut up Sal and keep driving!"

"Mmph pff of course ma'am."

" *blip* Zelda here...I see, so the lab is on fire again? Goddamnit can't you guys do things by yourse- what was that?...A white meteor fell from the sky?...Alright I'll be back immediately. *blip* Sal switch to flight mode, seems like I'm gonna need to go back asap."

"Yes ma'am."

Sal flipped a silver switch on the consel of his vehicle. All four wheels instantly inserted themselves inside the vehicle, replacing them with four silver panels that were letting off a strong gravitational push to the ground. It lifted the limo off the ground, flying off into the distance towards their destination.

**End of ch.1**


End file.
